1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to hanging devices, and more particularly to a portable hanging system which includes a non-elastic flexible fabric belt that encircles generally vertical objects of varying diameters, such as a tree trunk, an adjustable lever-type buckle on the belt to releasably grip and firmly secure the belt in the encircled condition, and a plurality of generally rectangular bracket members which are held firmly in place by the belt and have outer surfaces configured to receive various articles to be suspended and supported therefrom.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
A common problem when camping, backpacking, or picnicing out of doors, is that there is no convenient means of hanging or storing gear and the variety of loose articles associated with such endeavors. It is often desirable to hang lanterns for optimum light, and place some articles above the ground to allow them to dry or to prevent animals from gaining access to them.
Usually, if a picnic table is available, the table top serves as the storage area and is quickly cluttered with various items. Some campers will drape wet clothing over their tent to dry, and others will tie a clothesline between two trees. Many campers will drive a nail into a tree to hang articles, such as lanterns and water bags which causes harm to the tree and is a safety hazard to other campers unaware of the nail sticking out of the tree.
Thus, a longfelt need exists for a portable hanging system that can be carried in a compact stored condition and quickly and easily installed on a tree trunk or other vertical object which will allow a wide variety of articles to be suspended and supported above the ground.
There are several patents which disclose various hanging devices which encircle a vertical member and support other objects.
Fischett, U.S. Pat. No. 3,009,612 discloses a fishing harness which is strapped around the waist of the user and has a socket or cup for bracing a fishing rod to relieve strain while fishing.
Cucullo, U.S. Pat. No. 3,164,343 discloses a gravestone flower support which utilizes a metal band having its longitudinal edges bent over to form longitudinal beads along the top and bottom longitudinal edges and provide a guide for an adjacent band portion, likewise having its longitudinal edges bent over to form complementary beads. A toothed portion of the metal band interlocks with the beaded portion such that they cannot be released from each other. A metal wreath support and a metal conical flower receptacle have U-shaped bends at the rear portions for supporting them on the metal band.
Buckley, U.S. Pat. No. 4,744,537 discloses a sling and bracket type hanging device which can be mounted on a tree. The device utilizes a vertical bracket formed of angle iron which is secured vertically to a tree trunk by an elastic band which encircles the trunk at the lower end of the bracket. An elongate horizontal support affixed to the medial portion of the vertical angle bracket extends horizontally outward therefrom and is supported by a rope sling which is looped around the tree trunk above the elastic band and its attached at its free end to the medial portion of the horizontal support arm.
The present invention is distinguished over the prior art in general, and these patents in particular by a portable hanging system which includes a non-elastic flexible fabric belt of sufficient length to encircle generally vertical objects of varying diameters, such as a tree trunk, an adjustable lever-type buckle on the belt to releasably grip and apply tension in the encircled portion of the belt and firmly secure the belt in the encircled condition, and a plurality of generally rectangular bracket members. Each bracket has a flat tang portion which is slidably received between the outer surface of the generally vertical object and the inner surface of the belt and is held tightly against the generally vertical object when the belt is firmly tensioned. The brackets have an outer surface which lies on the outer surface of the belt and the outer surfaces have a variety of shapes configured to receive various articles to be suspended and supported therefrom. The outer surface of the brackets include eyelet, hook, socket, and shelf supporting configurations. All the components can be stored in a compact configuration and are easily transported. The hanging system is particularly useful for campers and backpackers.